1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a door mechanism assembly, and more particularly to a door mechanism assembly of an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a connection interface with hot swap function, which is convenient to use by inserting USB ports and has become a standard connection interface which is required by most electronic devices. The drivers of USB ports have been standardized, and most computers have the drivers of USB. Therefore, users can use USB ports by inserting USB ports into the corresponding connection interface of the computer without additional installation. The scalability and the flexibility of USB make USB become widely used in various fields.
General electronic devices, such as keyboards, personal digital processor, or handheld computer products, all include at least one USB connector, so as to connect to other electronic devices and fulfill the data transmission function. Currently, electronic connectors of most electronic devices are exposed design. And electronic connectors have non-closed connection interface, so dust and dirt are easy to be stuck in electronic connectors, resulting in short circuit or fault of the connection interface, such that the system is unable to recognize the devices, which is very inconvenient. Therefore, protection covers or protection plugs for preventing dust or dirt from entering USB connectors have existed on the markets.
However, these kinds of protection covers or protection plugs are usually independent, so they are easy to be detached from the USB ports and thus to be lost. This situation often happens, which makes the protection function of electronic connector impaired and consumers unwilling to use.
Therefore, how to make the electronic connectors of electronic devices have covering protection with convenient operation method is the R & D focus of manufactures.